maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomas Cristiano
Incredible Dancer Tomas Cristiano '''is the character of the Battle Rhythm. Appearance His costume is an homage to the Mortal Kombat Ninjas, and Tomas himself is an homage to Royce Gracie, known for popularizing the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in UFC, not to mention one of his special moves has shades of Maximus' Noogie Punch. His Ultra Rhythmic Move is a pinball version of Laura Matsuda's Inazuma Spin Hold Critical Art with a bit of CM Punk's Anaconda Vise. Bios Tomas is a famous carnival dancer who has the rhythm in his veins. Born into poverty, he wanted a job to maintain himself after graduating college, that is until he picks the dance job and since then, he gainted the attention of the people. He enters the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to promote his latest festival worldwide. To make it reality, he must win the tournament, otherwise his dream wouldn't be realized. Relationships Allies Reggie Weimann Both are met together months ago. Iara Costa Tomas' girlfriend who appear in the ending. Gameplay Tomas is a third generation member of the Cristiano Jiu-Jitsu family, like his mother Francesca and maternal grandfather Allessandro before him. He started to train in the arts of the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu at age 8 and since then he won regional championships. Tomas' fighting style is Jiu-Jitsamba, which combines Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu with Samba. Part of Tomas' Samba motif is that he's a carnival dancer. Movelist Special Moves * '''Samba Punch: He rolls and then does a punch towards his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Samba Blast, has the roll dealing four hits in succession. * Tropical Kick: He does a flip kick towards his opponent. Can be performed in air too. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Beach Kick, adds two kicks after connecting with the first one. * Machete Lock: He grabs onto his opponent's arm and turns to the other side, snapping it with a "cracking" sound. Serves as a Combo Opener, where no arm hold is performed during the side turn and instead just does a punch to the back. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Jungle Lock, adds a leg hold after the arm hold. * Coconut Breaker: He assumes a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters it with a headlock followed by two noogie punches to his/her face and then gets off. When done in a KI-Styled Rhythm Combo, the hold is performed immediately. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Coconut Shatterer, adds three punches during the headlock. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Jiu-Jitsu Carnival: omas prepares by cracking his knuckles he says "Shall we dance?" and attempts to grab. If this move connects, he jumps and then rolls with his opponent everywhere in the area like a pinball. Once it lands back to the ground, he does a powerful headlock to him/her, and then he gets off of the hold. Sequences Battle Intro Tomas is doing a martial arts reverence for five seconds and says "Welcome to the carnival of combat!" before he goes to his Jiu-Jitsamba stance. Match Point Tomas assumes an "Osu!" stance calmly and breaths slowly. Victory Pose Tomas is dancing in samba poses for twenty seconds, then spins and does a JoJo-styled pose as camera focuses on him. Yellow colored light streaks surround him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "I can't believe someone identical is giving me a run for my money." * (vs. Carlos) "Needless to say, I admire your heroic deeds." * (vs. Joaquín) "Whoa... I heard you're flirting with my models. Don't be so leecherous!" * (vs. Rina) "I finally met the former Gravure model turned J-Pop singer in person!" * (vs. Adriana) "One day of these, your dream of becoming a wrestler will be a reality. Trust me." * (vs. Iván) "Compared to my peaceful favela, it's not easy living in these dangerous Venezuelan slums." * (vs. Takeru) "Glad that you're no longer linked to the Yakuza. That's better than causing some riots." * (vs. Murdock) "Anybody wonder why you always have that short temper of yours?" * (vs. Shantel) "Tell me the secret for your abs, because these look incredible for a woman!" * (vs. Jacob) "What are you doing with these sands? Use these for something productive." * (vs. Natalie) "You're definitively the Femme Fatale I'm searching for my carnival!" * (vs. Damian) "What an egocentric showoff you are... I'm dissapointed at you entirely." * (vs. Garrett) "Call me odd or something, but MMA has its roots on Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu." * (vs. Reggie) "Good match, Reggie... and good luck with your pro-environment mission." * (vs. Fong) "That match was enjoyable! I'm glad to meet a great actor like you!" * (vs. Kastor) "Even at your old age, you are still fucking fitting!" * (vs. Don Z) "What's the problem with you? Do you lack rhythm or something like that?" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "You are no longer allowed to take what I like, madman!" * (vs. Valerie) "My girlfriend Iara is an admirer of your work. Say hi to her from my part!" * (vs. John) "Astonishing voice of yours, is it? This is true talent at its finest!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Jeez... I almost forgot that you got expelled from NJPW." * (vs. Marion) "My friend Reggie is so lucky to have a cool woman like you!" * (vs. Patrick) "Have you ever heard of traffic safety? Guess you should understand it." * (vs. Amadeus) "Say, you want to be the priest for my wedding with Iara?" * (vs. Raystrom) "Have you wondered, since when did you like my country?" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Just relax from your stressing duty and you will get better soon." Arcade Tomas Cristiano/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters